The present invention relates to a clutch between an internal combustion engine and a propeller, preferably a helicopter propeller which serves for the drive of a helicopter.
It is known (Meyer's Encyclopedia "Technik und exakte Naturwissenschaften" 1969, page 622) to provide a friction clutch between an internal combustion engine and a helicopter propeller of a gyroplane of the helicopter-type construction.